The Cookie Thief
by lauren.e.otto
Summary: This is an exact copy of the first fan fiction I ever wrote. I was about twelve or thirteen when I finished the final draft of it. There will be no spelling, punctuation, or grammar corrections to it at all. Enjoy the weirdest thing you'll probably ever read. Setting: Inside the chamber that the Triwizard champions were sent to after being chosen from the Goblet of Fire.


The Cookie Thief

Just when Harry started looking for a place to hide, the door opened. Showing a disgruntled Mad-Eye Moody and a worried Dumbledore.

"I don't know who could've taken it," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, I think I do," Moody growled. "And their gonna be in this very room." Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor looked as confused as Harry did.

"What's wrong, sir?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Someone's stolen all of my favorite kind of cookies, Potter," Moody said. "You don't happen to know anything about it?"

"No," Harry said. Which was the truth. He wondered if this would go any further. Harry was correct.

"AH HA!" Moody yelled. "Deniel, the first sign of guilt."

"Alastor, many students don't know where the kitchens are." said Dumbledore. "Furthermore, Harry learns where the kitchens are later in the book."

"Oh yeah," Moody grumbled. He looked extremely dissapointed.

"So, Cedric, do you know anything about the cookies?" said Dumbledore.

"No," said Cedric. "I know where the kitchens are but, I haven't been there this year. You can ask the houselves if you want to."

"I'll be sure to do that..." Moody growled.

"So, Fleur, do you know anything about this thief?" Dumbledore inquired.

"You zenk zat I, moi, ("me" in French) took your cookies?!" Fleur said furiously.

Viktor started to look as if he was about to be forced to free fall down a cliff.

"Vell, I didn't take zem." Viktor said quickly before Dumbledore even opened his mouth.

"Why would you say that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Vell, I just arrived 'ere yesterday an' zere vasn't enouff time to learn vhere it is," Viktor said. Harry 'as been 'ere for four years an' he doesn't know vhere ze kitchens are."

"Yeah, it took me nearly two weeks to learn where the Great Hall is from my common room," said Harry, rather ashamed of himself.

"All right, all of you, empty your pockets!" Moody yelled loudly. All four of them pulled out their wands, but there seemed to be still something in Viktor's pocket...

"KRUM!" Moody yelled unexpectedly. Everybody but Viktor jumped out of their skins. Viktor almost wet himself.

"Vhat?!" Viktor cried. "I don't haff your damm cookies!"

"Then what's in your pockets?" Harry asked. Fleur and Cedric looked as if Harry had a good point.

"It's just money!" Viktor exclaimed, pulling out a bag of money out of his pocket. "For all I know ze thief could be zat girl zat vas sitting next to Harry!" He said.

"I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO EVEN BE IN THIS SCENE!" a voice cried out. The voice sounded oddly like Hermione's. Suddenly, a houself entered. Harry recognized it.

It was Dobby... He looked miserable. Dobby seemed drunk and was holding a butterbeer bottle.

"Dobby and Winky are *hic* angry. Dobby and Winky got taken out of the *hic* fourth movie," Dobby squeaked. He shook the bottle angrily and then collapsed on the spot. Out of the pockets of his sweater fell a few half-eaten chocolate-chip cookies

"Like I said," Moody said. "I said that the guilty one would be in this room. Let's get Dobby over to the hospital wing shall we?"

But Dobby had just woken up and leaped onto the director, Mike Newell's arm and was trying to pull a ring with strange inscriptions on it off his finger.

Dobby started to yell something along the lines of, "I can't believe you took Dobby and Winky out of the fourth movie!" and "My precious... You took the precious..." To add to the chaos Mike Newell began to yell "Geroff me! Geroff me!" While shaking the houself as hard as he could off his arm.

"OH MY GOD! DOBBY TURNED INTO GOLLUM!" Harry yelled. He had just ran forward to help Mike pry Dobby off his arm.

With the combined efforts of Fleur, Cedric, Viktor, and Harry. Dobby finally let go.

"Well, this has been an exciting evening hasn't it?" Moody chuckled.

"I think we all should go to bed," said Dumbledore. His eyes were shining as if he was laughing along with Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor.

"Good night," He said. And he left the room.

*~*THE END*~*


End file.
